


I think I love you

by Scheinbar



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar





	I think I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LizziRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/gifts).



I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
When all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread  
I think I love you!

Во время съемок им обоим приходилось вставать рано утром. Прежде всего в этом был виноват график, ну и кроме этого необходимо было разбежаться по своим комнатам или трейлерам, прежде чем их обнаружат вместе. После, Бредли обнаружил, что он жаворонок, а Колин сова. Учитывая то, как мало свободного времени у них было, они пытались подстраиваться друг под друга. Через пару месяцев мучений Колин разозлился и буквально заставил Брэдли переехать к себе. 

Именно тогда он начал просыпаться часов в одиннадцать в пустой кровати. Заснуть снова было невозможно, и тогда Брэдли вставал, и, ежась от холода отправлялся на поиски Колина. 

\- Почему ты не спишь? - обычно спрашивал он, увлеченный очередной книгой и очень редко фильмом. Фильмы они смотрели вместе.

\- Проснулся. - Брэдли был совершенно сонный и мало что соображающий, поэтому обычно Колин откладывал книгу и позволял ему устроиться рядом с собой на диване, и накрывал его пледом, и перебирал светлые волосы, пока Брэдли не засыпал снова.

Стоит ли говорить о том, что кроватью они пользовались редко, что, по мнению Колина, было глупо и расточительно. 

This morning, I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
And so I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself  
And never talk about it  
And did not go and shout it  
When you walk into the room  
I think I love you!

\- Я сразу понял, что твои блядские губы будут отлично смотреться на моем члене. - Колин усмехнулся на гневный взгляд Брэдли и сжал его волосы, не позволяя отстраниться. Где-то за стенкой грохотала музыка, в соседней кабинке кто-то отчаянно расставался с содержимым желудка.

\- Ты же, блядь, просто всем своим видом просил, чтобы тебя трахнули. Как я мог пройти мимо такого мальчика. - При этих словах Брэдли застонал и потянулся к своему члену, сжатому тканью непростительно узких джинс, но Колин хлопнул его ладонью по плечу, запрещая.

\- Да, давай, возьми его полностью... - Колин откинулся затылком на стенку, чувствуя, как умелые губы Брэдли подводят его к финалу, как вибрирует поверхность от басов, и как дует воздух из древней вытяжки под потолком. Брэдли закашлялся и отстранился, вытирая губы ладонью. Колин помог ему подняться и прижал к себе, расстегивая ширинку и обхватывая жесткой ладонью его член. Брэдли вздрогнул и застонал, кусая красные губы.

\- Ты маленькая ревнивая сучка. - Прошептал Колин ему на ухо. - Но мне это даже нравится.

Брэдли хватило буквально пары движений и он забрызгал руку Колина и свой живот горячей спермой. 

\- Эй, эй... - Колин целовал его закрытые веки и вспотевшие виски, нахмуренный лоб и покрасневшие скулы. - Я люблю тебя.

\- Я люблю тебя. - Этом отозвался Брэдли. - Но в клуб я с тобой больше не пойду.

\- Я не виноват в том, что я такой сексуальный! - Рассмеялся Колин и потянулся за салфетками.

I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for

I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

За окном расположилось совершенно обыкновенное для Лондона холодное осеннее воскресное утро. Моросил мелкий дождь и тихий шум убаюкивал, уговаривая остаться под теплым одеялом. Колин открыл глаза и обнаружил, что ему слишком просторно на их кровати. С кухни доносились такие запахи, что он решил совершить подвиг и выбраться из теплого кокона и отправиться к источнику. 

\- Утро! - Непростительно бодрый Брэдли стоял у стола и что-то готовил. Его волосы были заколоты смешной девчачьей заколкой, и на его щеке остался след от любви.

\- Я люблю тебя. - Сказал Колин, чувствуя, что ему одновременно очень хорошо и очень больно, и слишком много всего этого.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя. Поэтому видишь, я готовлю завтрак! - Брэдли улыбнулся ему и подмигнул.

\- Нет, ты не понял. Я люблю тебя. Это типа как я сейчас упаду на одно колено и попрошу тебя провести всю жизнь вместе со мной, а потом отправлюсь к твоим родителям выпрашивать твою руку. Я люблю тебя, и меня чертовски задолбало скрывать это от всех! - Колин подошел к Брэдли и взял его руки в свои. - Ты просто чертов король моего сердца.

\- Это ты сделал мне предложение, или мне стоит сделать тебе кофе и подождать, пока ты окончательно проснешься? - Недоверчиво спросил Брэдли.

\- Я хочу видеть тебя каждое утро до конца моей жизни. - Колин поцеловал его пальцы, перепачканные мукой и сахаром. - Соглашайся. 

Believe me  
You really don't have to worry  
I only want to make you happy  
And if you say  
Hey, go away,  
I will...  
But I think better still  
I'd better stay around and love you  
Do you think I have a chance?  
Let me ask you to your face  
Do you think you love me?

\- Привет! Мне сказали, что ты будешь играть Артура? - Колин протянул руку и широко улыбнулся. - Меня зовут Колин!

\- Привет, Колин! - Брэдли пожал протянутую руку и улыбнулся в ответ, - Можешь звать меня Брэдли. Так значит, ты и есть мой Мерлин?

\- Ага, - Колин удержал его руку чуть дольше, чем требовалось, - мне не сказали, что ты такой красавчик.

\- Оу, хм... - Брэдли густо покраснел и оглянулся, словно ожидая, что из-за угла выскочит фотограф, - Это проблема?

\- Наоборот. - Колин посмотрел на часы. - У нас еще двадцать минут. Ты же позволишь мне угостить тебя кофе?


End file.
